Why did he have to tell?
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: Samcedes have been dating for 3 months now and nobody knew...until now. Sam's tired of having to make up cover stories for why he wants to be alone with Mercy. He wants a regular relationship with her,one that she could declare her love in public to her and she wouldn't make up dumb cover stories as to why he would do that. But is she ready for that?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers! I have loved Samcedes forever and the way Glee is going, we might not see them on screen anymore :( _**

**_This is my first fanfiction ever, so please review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee..._**

* * *

_How much longer is this Algebra lesson going to be? _Mercedes thought as she doodled anime characters in her notebook. Mrs. Juang seemed just to be babbling about quadratic expressions and their forms and properties and blah, blah,blah. Usually Mercedes would be taking notes and asking questions like " Can you please give us an example of when we would use this in an equation? or " Is there another way to find the answer to this question?" But she was still feeling down from yesterday. How dare Sam say that she invaded his privacy,that she didn't care for his feelings and that she suffacated him. Sure she had went through his laptop, found a video of him dressed up like a pikachu, and publicly humiliated him by showing it to the entire glee club. But in her defense, it wasn't her fault. I mean yeah, she was the one who showed it to the glee club, but she had found the video adorable and thought that the glee club would too. But instead they practically laughed their asses off, and have been teasing him about it ever since. Plus, they all wanted to know how Mercedes had gotten a hold of the video, since neither she nor Sam had told them that they were dating. Mercedes hated being the center of attention(except when she was singing of course) and if anybody were to ever find out that she was dating Sam, it would just give them another reason to stare at her.

As Mercedes finished drawing Ash Ketchem in her note book, she noticed that was now on ther other side of the room whispering to... SAM! _What is he doing here? _Mercedes thought, _he wasn't in this class. _Then Mercedes eyes bulged as she noticed the instrument in his hands. _And why does he have his guitar?! _Mercedes saw Mrs. Juang gesture Sam up to the front of the class.

"Hi," Sam began "my name is Sam I am, and I do not like green eggs and ham. Mercedes scanned the room to see a bunch of incredulous eyes looking towards Sam way, as if to say" Did he really just say that?" Sam immediately caught the feel of the room and continued intro." Anyway I'm here to sing a song to very special girl to say that I'm love her and the way she makes me feel is simply the best feeling I've ever had." As he began the song's intro she felt her heart beating a thousand times a second. She was also thanking God for giving her a dark complection , other wise her face would have been as red as a freshly picked tomato and the class would have connected the dots. But at the moment, they had no idea he was singing to her,_ and I intend on keeping it that way _Mercedes thought as Sam started singing...

**Hey pretty baby with the**

**High heels on**

**You give me fever**

**Like I've never, ever known**

**You're just a product of **

**Loveliness **

_God, he really did look cute in the purple V-neck that o hug his happened to hug his muscles perfectly, _Mercedes thought, _Things were really going splendidly until she had to go and show that pikachu video and ruin it all. She really was sorry, but he had taken it far by telling her that she invaded his privacy and that she was a horrible person for doing so. It wasn't like she intended to humiliate him, she would never do that. Why didn't he understand that? _

**I like the groove of**

**Your walk,**

**Your talk, your dress**

**I feel your fever**

**From miles around**

**I'll pick you up in my car**

**And we'll paint the town**

**Just kiss me baby**

**And tell me twice**

**That you're the one for me**

By now Sam was swaying in his spot, and staring at her. _Please don't walk this way, please don't walk this way, please don't walk this way, _Mercedes prayed repeatedly in her head.

**The way you make me feel**

**You really turn me on**

**You knock me off of my feet**

**My lonely days are gone**

Immediately after Sam finished the song Sam got a round of applause from the class.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Sam said doing a Elvis impression. When the applause died down he walked towards Mecerdes and put his guitar on her desk " So, what do you think? Oh, and sorry that the song was shortened but Mrs. Juang would only let me take up so much of her class period, " he said with a chuckle.

"Ummmmmm," was all that Mercedes mouth would let her produce at that moment. As Mecerdes was considering what to say next , she could hear her classmates whispering around her , things like " He sang that song for her, why would he do that?" and " Are they dating or something?". Mecerdes knew she had to think of something to get the scent off her trail.'

"Ummmmmmm," Mercedes replied."Ummmmmm, I think that..." Then suddenly something came to her, it wasn't the best excuse but it would do. " I think that is the perfect song to use to declare your love to Quinn again."Then Mercedes jestured towards the class and explained " A few days ago he told me that he was still in love with Quinn Fabray, you know, the head of the Cheerios and all. They used to date if you didn't know. Anyway, he asked me help to help him get her back and I decided to help, with us being best buds and all. I suggested that he profess his love to her in a song and he told me that he thought it was an excellent idea and would get back to me as to which song he would sing. And I cannot I tell you guys how thrilled I am that he picked this wonderful song, all though I don't know why he couldn't tell me this later instead of the middle of my algebra class," she chuckled nervously. Mercedes was relieved when she heard ohs, ahs and slight chuckles from her class. However, she wasn't exactly happy with Sam's response to her excuse.

"What!?" Sam practically screamed confused." Mercedes, I sang that song for you!"

_Damn it Sam! _Mercedes thought,_You really couldn't tell that I didn't want the whole freaking class to know that! _Mecerdes looked around the classroom to find her fellow students eyeing her strangly. _Great, now I have to think have another excuse...Oh! I've got it. _

Mecerdes then turned to Sam and said" You! You like You Chang now! That Chinese girl who loves across the street from you. You know, I always thought that there was something going on between you two." She said while pointing and waving her finger vertically at him." Well good for you, but that still doesn't explain why you had to tell me in math class. She doesn't even go to school here."

" Huh?" Sam uttered obviously bewildered. " No, I li...,"

"Okay enough" Mercedes said interrupting him from explaining any deeper."Look, I could listen to you all day trying to decide who you like, but before you so rudely interrupted my math class to sing a song for a girl who isn't even here, may I remind you, Mrs, Juang was giving us an oh so riveting lecture about quadratic expressions and their properties that had basically all of us hanging on to the edge of our seats. So can you please leave our class so that we can continue enjoying math?"

"I agree with Ms. Jones, Mr. Evans." Mrs. Juang interjected." You've wasted enough of my algebra class. I think it is time for you to go Mr. Evans."

"I think it's time for me to leave to. Sorry for so rudely interrupting your class and wasting your time, Mercedes." Sam said as he grabbed his guitar and rushed out the room.

"Well, enough of that foolishness. Time to get back to our Algebra lesson, get ready to continue your notes class." Mrs. Juang told the class. _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings but why on earth would Sam do that? _Mecerdes pondered while writing down notes. _Didn't he know we weren't telling anybody about us?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam!" Mercedes screamed across the hallway."Sam, wait up!"When she finally had caught up to him and grabbed his arm, he quickly pulled away from her and looked down furiously at her. _Damn, _Mercedes thought, _he looks like he wants to murder me. _

"What the hell was that?!" Sam screamed at her." I sing a song publically to you to profess my love and you..."

"Okay, hold on," Mercedes interupted,"Before you go all Charlie Manson on me, can we please go into a classroom?"

"Why? So you won't be publically seen having a fight with your boyfriend?"

"No, so people won't think that my boyfriend is a maniac and enjoys having screaming match with somebody who he just sang a love song to."

"Really, that's what you're calling it now? I thought that it was a waste of time and a rude interuption to the oh so fasinating alebra lesson that Mrs. Juang was givng about quadratic expressions and what not."

"Okay, in my defense , it was an oh so riveting algebra lesson,not a fasinatng one which is a just a little bit better. I'm just saying."

"REALLY? RIVETING OVER FASINATING THAT'S YOUR DEFENSE TO WHAT YOU JUST DID? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!."

"Yeesh, it ws just a joke. Calm down a bit."

"MERCEDES!"

"Okay, Sam. Look, I really, really, really am sorry and I don't like it when you scream at me. I really can explain why I did what I just did but can you just please follow me into this classroom. I don't feel comfortable having this conversation out in the hallway."

Sam released the tension in his shoulders and sighed."And I don't like yelling at you, and fine, if it will make you more comfortable, let's have this conversation somewhere more private."He followed her as she led the way to Mr. Ludwig's classroom. As soon as they had entered and Sam had close the door, Mercedes started up the coversation up again.

"Okay," Mercedes began," Ummmmmm...well before I begin, can you please tell me why you would do something like that, I mean, weren't we keeping our relationship a secret? Why would you publically profess your love to me?

"Because Mercedes, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to be in a secret relationship with you?"

" What? I thought we both said that we wan..."

"No Mercedes, we both didn't want that. You said it and I agreed because I thought it was the only way you would agree to go out with me. Am I not correct?"

"Well maybe at the time, but _eventually _I would have came around."

"Really, because from where I'm standing, it sure doesn't look that way."

Mercedes paused for a minute. Sam was right, she still didn't like the idea of having an out and open relationship, but she hated the idea of losing Sam more.

"Fine,"she finally said after awhile, "You're right, I guess I still haven't warmed up to the idea , but I'm willing to try. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really want know?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I want to know. I'll do anything to fix this relationship."

"Anything? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sam anything. I really messed up this time and owe you big. But can you please just tell me already, that bell is going to ring any second now."

" Okay, fine. I want you, Mercedes Jones, to declare your love for me in a song in front of the glee club and inform them that you and I are publically dating."

"WHAT? Did you say declare my love for you publically?"

"In front of the glee club yes and tell them we are dating."

" And I _have_ to do this, right?

*RING RING*

"Look, I've got to go to English class Mercedes, but if you really want to make it up to me, the yes you have to do this. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what? We'll break up or something?"

"I don't know, maybe. Look Mercedes I don't want to think about that right now, I need to get to class."And with that he swiftly opened the door and hurried off to English class, leaving Mercedes completely befuddled by what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own glee but if I did the first thing I would do is bring back Klaine and Samcedes, the rest I'd figure out later..._

_Please review, review, review or at least follow(better if you review though...)_

* * *

"You're what?!" Kurt practically screamed at Mercedes.

"I'm dating Sam," Mercedes whispered to Kurt. "Now keep your voice down, we're in study hall, besides nobody knows but you, Kurt. I figured if I wanted to ask for your advice, you would need to know the whole story first."

"Advice on what? Mercedes, you literally just sat down at my table 5 seconds ago and just blurted out that you are dating Sam. I mean, when did you even start seeing him?"

"About three months ago..." Mercedes said barely audible.

"THREE MONTHS!" He screamed in what was probably his highest pitch falsetto voice. Mercedes winced a little. "You've been dating for three months and haven't told me! I thought we were best friends Mercedes!? How could you not tell me?!"

"I know, I know, and we are best friends Kurt. I... I just um...I..."

"You just what, Mercedes?" Kurt said calmly.

"I just...it's just that, you know, I don't like being the center of attention. And having people know that I'm dating a football player just gives them another reason to stare at me."

"Hold up a second. Since when didn't you like being the center of attention? You always want the solos in the glee club and believe me, you deserve them. Besides, you also complain about how it's always Rachel getting the solos for sectionals, regionals, and so on. Especially since you know that you and I deserve them. Mercedes, you are always making a scene, not to mention your fabulous diva rants and dramatic exits."

"Kurt, I've always been star. I've been singing in front of people ever since I was seven and started singing at my church. Sam's my first real boyfriend and well, I guess I'm kinda self-conscious about that."

"What? Mercedes that is ridiculous. You have no reason to be sel..."

"Are you telling me," Mercedes interrupted. "That when you started dating Blaine, you were ready to shout off of the rooftops a mere two days later?"

"Well, no..."

"That's what I thought."

"You didn't let me finish Mercedes. No, I wouldn't as you say "shout it off the rooftops" two days later but after three months I would sure as hell would."

"Wait...does that mean you think I should tell everybody that I'm dating Sam?"

"Um Mercedes, I _kinda _thought that I was making that obvious. But yeah, I think you should tell everyone."

Mercedes was shocked. She had thought that once Kurt had heard her side of the story, he would have agreed with her. _But wait, _she thought, _he hasn't heard my side of the story yet._ So Mercedes told him. All the way from embarrassing video, to her math class with an unexpected visitor, and ended with the conversation she had with Sam.

"And then he left for English class, leaving me completely puzzled." Mercedes finished.

"What...the...hell...Mercedes?" Kurt seemed to say between breaths.

"What?"

"What? What so you mean what?" Kurt was absolutely appalled by what he had just heard. "Did you not just hear yourself, Mercedes?! Are you on drugs or something? Because that is seriously the only way I can rationalize what you just told me you did."

"Wait...wait, what? Drugs? Of course, I'm not on drugs Kurt! I told you, I'm self-conscious about my relationship with Sam."

"Yeah well, let me tell you something Mercedes. There's a difference between being self-conscious and being flat-out embarrassed."

"Kurt, I'm not embarrassed and I'm just sel..."

"I swear to God Mercedes if you say self-conscious one more time...," Kurt said angrily while waving his finger at her.

"But _I am _self-conscious Kurt."

"Okay Mercedes, if that's your only defense then I'm afraid you haven't got a leg to stand on, my dear,"

"Okay then, O wise one, what do you suggest I do then?"

"Um..., I don't know. Maybe do what he asked you to do and profess your love for him. You know Mercedes; I really am wondering how you are so oblivious to the easiest of conclusions."

"Of course I already thought of that Kurt, I'm just afraid of what it means. Once I sing that song everybody will know that we are dating."

"I know that, but do you really prefer the alternative? From what I can deduct from your story, it's either you have a public relationship with Sam or have none at all. I'm sorry Mercedes, but I'm afraid only Miley Stewart can have the best of both worlds."

"Uh, not fair. That skinny blond gets everything!"

"Now now Mercedes, there is absolutely no good that can come of venting out our anger on our favorite celebrities. You know that."

"I know, I know. It's just that...I really liked how things were going before Sam had to decide that we need to make our relationship public."

"Didn't you know that you couldn't have it that way forever?"

"Of course I did Kurt, I'm not an idiot."

"Really, then why are we in this present situation Mercedes?"

"At the time, I just thought I would've warmed up to the idea in a few months."

"But you _clearly _still haven't"

*RING* *RING*

"Well, that"s the bell. School's over. Off to glee club we go." Kurt said getting out of his seat and collecting his stuff of his table.

"Not for me, I've got some serious thinking to do. Just tell Mr. Shue I went home sick or something," Mercedes told Kurt.

"Oh noooo Mercedes, your problem won't do away by avoiding them."

"I'm not avoiding anything Kurt. I told you I have some serious thinking to do. So you'll cover for me?"

"Fine," Kurt said hating himself for it." But only today, tomorrow you're on your own."

"Thanks!" Mercedes said smiling. She kissed Kurt in the cheek and ran out the door. She had just bought herself one afternoon of thinking and she intended to use every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've just been super busy lately. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it! Please, please, please review! Also the song that I used was "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee...**

* * *

When Mercedes arrived at school, the next day, she had made up her mind as to what she needed to do to fix her relationship with Sam. She had consulted Kurt yesterday night when she had finished developing her idea. He had thought it was an excellent and that Sam would definitely love it.

"I sure hope he's right," Mercedes sighed as she plopped down into a chair in 's classroom.

"About what?" Sam inquired as he entered the room and slumped down in the seat beside her.

"Oh, nothing," Mercedes said avoiding the question."I'm actually quite shocked that you are talking to me today. You know, after that ultimatum yesterday. I thought that you wouldn't say anything to me until I agreed to come to your terms."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam responded. At this comment, Mercedes eyebrows seemed to shoot up two inches.

"Wait?," Mercedes said hopefully. " Does this mean that I don't have to declare my love for you in a song in front of the glee club?"

'No, you still have to do that. I just meant I shouldn't have been so harsh about it," Sam added cooly.

"Oh," Mercedes murmured disappointedly.

"So, have you decided what you are going to do Mercedes?'

"Yeah, I even talked to Kurt about it yesterday."

"Really?" Sam said energetically, leaning up in his chair suddenly interested in their conversation. "And what did you decide?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mercedes asked slyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay calm down everyone!" Mr. Shue cried as he entered the glee club. Immediately the kids stopped talking and turned forward in their seats to focus to pay attention to their glee club director.

"Okay, now before we start our lesson for today, Mercedes told me that she wanted to perform a song before we start glee club. So if every will direct their attention towards Mercedes. Mercedes, you're up." He continued giving Mercedes the floor while he went to go sit down.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," Mercedes said while getting off her chair to go stand by the piano with her head down. "Before I begin, I would just like to say that the song I'm about to sing is for someone that I have hurt and want to say that I'm sorry and that I never meant cause you pain." She glanced to the group of kids in front her and saw Kurt giving her a thumbs up and instantly grinned. She then turned her head to look at Sam who was looking at her expectantly. That was her green light to begin so she turned her head to band and nodded to tell them that she was ready.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

_Yeah, but if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only halfway there, _

_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, i'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, i'll never be the same_

As she was singing, she saw that the whole glee club except for Kurt looked at her with a questioning look as if to ask who she was singing to. She thought about stopping and going back to her seat muttering under her breath never mind, but then she looked at Sam and saw that he was grinning widely. That was she needed to forget about all the looks and continue singing.

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I don't know where to start, i'm just a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do, i'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

As Mercedes sang her last note, the whole glee club gave her a round of applause. Mercedes couldn't help but smile when she noticed Sam clapping the last loudest out of all of them.

"Mercedes, that was so beautiful!" Quinn acclaimed. "But if you don't mind me asking, who exactly was that song for?"

"Yeah, Mercy," Kurt added craftily. "Who did you sing that for?"

Mercedes glared at Kurt before saying, "I sang that song for Sam. We've actually been dating for a few months." Mercedes then closed eyes prepared to her all the insults and questioning comments as to why Sam would date her, but instead she heard a lot of "Why didn't you tell me?" or "I can't believe I missed that!".

"Wait, hold on a second," Mercedes said stopping all the comments and questions coming her way. " You guys don't find it weird that Sam would date me?"

"What? Of course not. In fact, the more I think about, the more perfect you guys seem together," Artie said.

"See, I told you that I would be happy for us." Sam stated while getting up to hug her. When she was in his arms he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, You've just made me the happiest man alive."

Mercedes smiled and murmured, "Thanks, I try."

* * *

**So that's my last chapter I'm afraid. But if you want to read another Samcedes story by me please check out "The Lake"!.**


End file.
